


Married Life in King’s Landing Part 3

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, Lannister baby, Long-Term Relationship(s), Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Continuation of my one shots of married life in Kings Landing





	Married Life in King’s Landing Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Some people asked for a Part 3 to my Artist One Shots- here it is!

Sansa Lannister was a horrible patient. Tywin loved his wife; deeply, wholly, and reverently. But even he wanted to strangle her after a week at home. The problem was that she felt better, mostly because of the great pain medication she was taking and had healed incredibly fast, and they had an energetic daughter that was being taken care of by their family and their nanny. And none of that sat well with Sansa.

To make matters worse, Tywin did nothing more than hold her and kiss her chastely on the lips each night, and she was desperate for a little more; even cuddling. He said he didn't want to hurt her, but almost two weeks after she'd been punched in the side of the head, she felt much better.

Tywin pinched his nose as he tried not to smile at the picture she made; she had her arms crossed and was pouting, and that lip just about brought him to his knees. Her face, which had gone through the stages of remarkable bruising, had faded to a pale yellow by now, which had also led Sansa to declare she was okay. Tywin knew she was not okay; yesterday, she'd been dizzy and had a headache after trying to walk herself to the bathroom. It had been twenty steps, and she'd been in pain the rest of the afternoon. It had just about driven Tywin crazy, how she wouldn't listen to him and just rest.

Today was the trial day for Dany and Karl Drogo, and he hoped the judge threw the book at them. He knew that Sansa was concerned and that when she worried, she took a considerable amount of comfort in keeping herself busy. And right now she could do nothing more than just lie there. 

"My love, please, trust me. Please," Tywin said, trying to gentle his voice. He saw her brilliant blue eyes start to water, and helpless against her tears, he quickly came and sat on the bed. He took her hands in his, running his fingers lovingly over the rings he'd slipped on her fingers almost three years ago. Three of the best years of his life, and he'd almost lost her.

"Sansa, I promise you I will call the moment we know what happens at the trial." He pressed his lips to hers, giving in to the taste and feel of her, and allowing just a hint of the hunger he always had for her to seep through. "There is nothing you can do, but rest. The more rest you get, the faster you will be better."

"I feel so useless, Tywin. I'm a horrible mother, and you won't even hold me at night,” she complained, lip still pouty.

He stroked a finger down her face, one that he'd fallen in love with almost instantly that night at her first gallery opening and was as just as in love with today. "Baby, I cannot concentrate on exacting my revenge if I'm worried about you." He leaned closer and rubbed his nose against her, happy when he heard a small giggle.

"Tywin," she said, her voice both breathless and whiny.

He leaned closer. "I promise, my love, when you are better, I will take you away for a weekend; just you and I, Sansa. And I will make love to you until you ache until you cannot possibly have one more orgasm and you beg me to stop, and even then, I'll use my tongue and my fingers and my dick to make you fall apart again."

He heard her breath hitch, and when he pulled back, her pupils were dilated in desire. "Tywin," she all but panted his name.

"But you need to get better, Sansa. Please.

She nodded and then sunk into their bed. "I'll be good. Text me when you're out of the trial."

"Be a good and rest. I'll ask Dorna to bring Ella up in a couple of hours. She misses you, Sansa, but she's doing fine. What she needs is her mother to take it easy, so she heals completely."

With one last pout, Tywin kissed her and was gone, meeting Sandor, Jon and Ned outside the gallery. They were all silent as they made their way to the courthouse, each wondering how this might play out. Joining them were Tywin's lawyers, along with Kevan and Tyrion.

Two hours later, and Tywin was fuming. Somehow, someone had gotten to the judge, of that he was sure. It was the only explanation. Instead of jail time, they were let off with a huge fine, a warning and community service. Somehow, her lawyers had woven some story about her damaged childhood, her connection to Jon as a reason she had thought they were welcome in Sansa's gallery, and their clean records. A sobbing, nearly incoherent woman, rich and not from Westeros, had made a compelling case. The only concession Tywin had been able to get, was a restraining order for both of them to stay away from Sansa and Ella, along with their deportation back to Essos immediately. It wasn't nearly enough.

Jon felt insanely guilty and couldn't even look Tywin in the eye. As angry as Tywin was, he knew it wasn't Jon's fault. If anything, it was his; he was the one who had invited them to his place of business and exposed his wife to her madness. Tywin pulled Jon to the side when they finally got back to Tywin's office building and told him it wasn't his fault.

"Dany’s my family. How on earth isn't this my fault?" he snarled, as frustrated as Tywin shook him.

"It is not. You are not responsible for her actions, nor those of her husband." Tywin paused and waited until Jon's eyes met his. "I need to know; are you willing to do whatever is necessary to make her pay?"

Jon swallowed hard and nodded, then opened his mouth. "But legally, right?"

Tywin finally let loose a small chuckle. Sansa's cousin was a good man. "Yes, Jon, legally. We will cut her off at the very knees, making sure every deal she tries to make, every port she tries to access, everything she tries to manufacture or trade, that she has no opportunity. And we will do so by being better than she is; relentless, ruthless and cutthroat."

At that moment, Jon knew that he saw the Tywin Lannister that he'd only heard about; the Great Lion unleashed. Up until this point in time, he'd seen a tamed version, but now, here, in this room, this was the man that made other's shake and shiver in their Ferragamo's, and Jon returned the smile, feeling the wolf and the dragon blood in him stir.

"Aye. I'm in."

Tywin's eyes raised and met the others that had gathered in the room; Ned, Stannis, Kevan, Tyrion and Sandor. A group of people solely dedicated now to destroy the TTC until it was a mere footnote in history.

Tywin Lannister smiled then, and it was not the smile the man used on his wife or daughter. No, this was the smile that gave grown men nightmares and had toppled multi-million dollar companies, and even though they were all on the same side, they could almost feel sorry for Dany and her company. The Great Lion had been roused to anger, and he would not stop for anything; not until her company and professional reputation was a smouldering ruin in Essos and throughout the world.

"Then let's begin."

Later, Tywin ensured he was home to comfort Sansa at a reasonable hour that evening. He'd phoned her immediately after the ‘verdict' had come in and talked her through her anger than they'd gotten nothing more than a slap on the wrist. When he walked in their bedroom, he was happy to see that her eyes seem less pained and her whole face more relaxed. She had said she slept, and he could see it, which pleased him. When she asked for her favourite Italian take out, and he smiled, knowing she must be feeling somewhat better if her appetite was back.

He had stopped on his way home to pick up their food, and Dorna promised that Ella was eagerly waiting for him. He got off on the fourth floor of their building, catching his daughter as she ran towards him.

It never failed to almost bring him to his knees when she cried his name and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Daddy," she cried happily. "Missed you," she said, snuggling closer and Tywin felt his world right. He loved his daughter deeply and this second chance at fatherhood meant everything to him. When they went into the loft, he was pleased to find Sansa in bed. He put down the take out, and then deposited Ella into Sansa's waiting arms, his ladies giggling with each other. Then he found a blanket and spread it out on the bed, before he brought the food in, making a picnic for them.

Ella laughed as they ate pasta in bed, thinking it was the best thing that had ever happened, and Tywin and Sansa lovingly indulged her. Tywin had settled beside Sansa, situating her so that she rested on him, and he could touch her. He fed her, which she protested, but he gently admonished her.

"Let me, love," he murmured into her ear, and she brushed her lips across his and willingly opened her mouth.

When they were done, Tywin cleaned up the food, and then scooped Ella up and let her have a bubble bath in their large bathtub. When she was clean and, in her jammies, Ty brought her and a brush back to Sansa, where she snuggled up against her mama.

Sansa spent time each night brushing Ella's hair as she looked at her book, and Sansa teared up as she realized how much she'd missed this. She inhaled the baby shampoo that left El's hair silky and smooth and then braided her long red hair. When Sansa was done, Ella snuggled under the covers, and Tywin was there to read several stories to her until she allowed him to carry her to bed.

"Love you, Mama," her daughter said sleepily.

Sansa could hear her and Tywin talking, and she missed being part of it, although she was so grateful for the evening, they'd just had. She heard Tywin say goodnight and then move around the loft until he was finally at the door.

"Come, love, let's get you ready for bed," he said, cradling her in his arms as he brought her to the bathroom.

"Gods, it's pathetic how weak I am," she complained, and he hushed her.

"I meant my vows, Sansa. For all our days; good and bad. This won't be forever."

She reached a hand up to his face, loving the whiskers she found there. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a husband like you?" she murmured, and he shook his head at her.

He'd been reminded today of what a cold and hard man he was and had been for years. He'd been merciless in his business life, and today, he'd found that part of himself again. He'd make no apologies for it; Dany needed to pay. But the difference between the Tywin of five years ago, and the one today was this woman in his arms. He would seek his revenge, but it would not consume him because she was more important than the bitterness that came with only vengeance.

When she was done in the bathroom, she made it to the door, before Tywin was there again and brought her back to the bed.

"I hate this bed," she grumbled, and he laughed at her. Only Sansa would complain about the high-end sheets and California King bed in their loft. Before he used the bathroom, she tugged at his hand.

"You will hold me tonight, husband, or I make no promises about obeying you tomorrow," she said, glowering at him. He nodded, a part of him deeply touched that she missed their intimacies so much.

When he came out of the bathroom, he had on only loose pants, and Sansa sucked in a breath.

"You're a tease," she almost snarled at him, as Tywin let out a little rumbly laugh.

"Gods, you're adorable when you're fired up," he said, brushing his lips across hers. He came into bed and turned her, massaging the back of her neck and shoulders and then picking up her favourite brush. "Let me take care of you, Sansa."

She arched back as he began to brush her hair, his strokes long and sure, as he gently untangled the long red curls. She moaned at how good it felt and Sansa let the heat pool in her tummy. As if he knew what she needed, he kept one hand on the brush, while the fingers of his other hand drifted down her slim form, cupping a breast and playing with her nipple.

"Be good, Sansa," he whispered into her ear as she moaned. "If you're quiet, I'll give you this pleasure, my love."

She turned her head captured his lips. "I love you so much, Tywin." He stilled a moment, lost in her eyes. Then his hands moved, one dropping the brush to cup her other breast, as he all but pinned her body to his so she was still and worked his hand lower until he sunk into her wet heat. He stroked her the way he knew she liked, all while telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how she was his entire world. She came apart, sobbing his name, overwhelmed with feeling good after days of misery, and he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Better?

She nodded sleepily at him and tugged him closer. "Now you can cuddle me," she said, which he willingly did. It didn't matter that he was rock hard and aching; his entire world existed to ensure his wife was happy.

"Sleep now, my love." Tywin felt his world right for the first time since she had been injured. His wife and daughter were happy, safe and in their home, and he was actively working to avenge what had been done to Sansa.

_ A week later _

Tywin could admit that he enjoyed the pursuit of an enemy; in this case, Daenerys Targaryen and her company. It had been an age since he'd set out to, so deliberately take apart a company. He was methodical and relentless, and Jon and Stannis both sat back in awe, as he went after her. Contracts she wanted, goods she needed and trades she thought she had in the bag. All were snatched from her by the Great Lion until Tywin was sure she must be livid with him. He'd heard nothing, but he had spies everywhere, and it was only a matter of time before she reacted, he was sure. He wondered briefly what she might do but knew her options were limited. She didn't have the resources he did.

It wasn't nearly enough, and he wasn't close to being done, but today, three weeks since Sansa had been hurt, he felt like he was doing something. He glanced at his watch and saw he needed to leave if he wanted to get home in time to take Sansa to the doctor's appointment she had today. She had been much better this past week; of course, Tywin ensured that she was well pleasured, bringing her over with his fingers and his tongue as he held her gently. It had seemed to take away some of her poutiness, although now she was making no so subtle overtures about wanting more.

Tywin had never had such a bad case of blue balls in his entire life, and he hoped to gods she was cleared today for at least some physical activity. He felt like it had been forever since he'd been with his wife.

When he walked into the loft, Sansa was snuggled on the couch with Ella, watching a cartoon as their daughter napped on her lap. Their nanny would stay with her as he took Sansa to the neurosurgeon. She'd protested she didn't need a specialist, but one look from Tywin and she'd zipped her lip.

They sat, anxiously waiting as the doctor entered, and then took Sansa through a series of tests. Finally, after what felt like close to an hour, he made some notes and then looked at them.

"Mrs. Lannister, let me start by saying you are incredibly lucky. Many people have had less severe injuries and ended up with permanent brain injuries. Or worse." Sansa swallowed hard and reached for Tywin's hand, which squeezed hers. Hard. "You have healed remarkably well, and I see no permanent damage."

She smiled, and he held up a hand. "Still, for the next month, you are to take it easy. Restrict all screen time. Rest. Do not read too much. Take slow walks and sleep often. You can resume normal physical activity as you feel comfortable, but nothing too jarring." The doctor raised his eyebrows at Tywin, who had the presence of mind to look chagrined. "Mrs. Lannister, remind yourself to be gentle with your healing and that you are a miracle."

Sansa nodded and thanked the doctor as Tywin rose and shook the man's hand. He knew that Sansa was most likely alive because of this man standing in front of them, and he owed him a debt.

When they got to the vehicle, Sansa squealed in delight. "Tywin, I'm cleared!"

Her husband didn't look quite so pleased, and he made sure his tone was gentle. "My love, you are not ‘cleared' for everything. Please keep in mind what he said."

Sansa turned and looked at him and saw the worry on his face. "Tywin, I promise you I will take things slow. But I also heard him said we could resume normal activities." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and then leaned over. "Husband, you can't tell me that you haven't missed sex." She ran her hands through his hair and then down his neck, loving when he shivered slightly. She was the only person who could elicit that type of reaction him, and she loved it. "Tywin," she purred. "I want you. I know you can be gentle.”

He let out a growl and then pulled her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his palm. "Sansa," his voice rasped out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Her trust in him, humbled him, once again. When they arrived home, Ella was napping, and Tywin dismissed the nanny. He wanted his family and no one else. Then he took her hand and led them to their bedroom. Once there, he closed the door, hunger on his features; longing for her.

"Tywin," she all but breathed his name and then wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close and kissing him deeply. "Husband. Make love to your wife."

"Gods, baby, I've missed you," Tywin said, carding his hands through her hair, ravishing her lips until he picked her up and placed her on their bed. Once there, he removed every stitch of clothing, kissing her everywhere. Her neck, ears, lips, shoulders, elbow. She all but melted as he worshiped her, moaning his name over and over again.

"Tywin, it's been too long. I need you now," she begged.

"Where, wife?"

"In me, Ty. Please."

"Gods, what you do to me, love," he murmured into her ear, as he surged inside her. "Sansa, my wife. Baby, you feel so good." He closed his eyes for a moment, the feeling of being inside her again almost too much. Once he regained some of his composure, he leaned down and kissed her, loving how she arched up to meet his lips.

They moved together as if they'd never been apart, both too needy and desperate to make it last longer. They crashed over the peak together and held on to one another.

"I couldn't imagine losing you," he whispered into her ear, letting himself for the first time since she was hurt, fall apart in her arms.

"Tywin, my love," she crooned to him, stroking his back as she held him.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Tywin choked out.

"Shh, my love. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to have a long life together," Sansa told him, in awe of this man who had been so strong for her, and their daughter. Who'd nursed her back to health and put up with her moods and complaints. Who even now was doing everything in his power to make those responsible pay for what they had done to her.

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. My whole life, my whole heart."

"As you are mine," she returned. When they finally drew apart, Tywin pulled her closer, finally, feeling at peace. Sansa was safe, and whole and in his arms and his world was perfect again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always welcome!
> 
> It was so FUN to be back in this world- my first modern Tywin/Sansa story


End file.
